


Distance of Heart

by brandi1111



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandi1111/pseuds/brandi1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got inspired by Adele's youtube channel. Set before, during, and after the Ethan fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. All music belongs to owners of music.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling we could have had it all  
  


Justin’s POV

I lay here night after night wondering if I mean anything to you. You never say the words I need to hear. I just need to know you give a fuck. You close me out and never share. I used to be onto to you, now I can’t read you at all. I guess I have no choice but to leave if you don’t want me here.

_He, he ain't real, He ain't gonna be able to love you like I did,_  
He is a stranger, You and I have history, or don't you remember?  
Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of you, And, boy, he's bringing you down,  
He made your heart melt, But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumor has it he ain't got your love anymore

 _  
_ Brian’s POV

I told him love was bullshit. We made those fucking rules and he broke them all. He doesn’t think I know but I do. Romance and flowers are not real life. I thought he understood me. I let him in and he didn’t know me at all. Words don’t me shit it’s the actions that matter. Since when don’t you know that pretty words hide a suspicious heart. Fucking fiddler.

 

_'Cause there's a side to you, That I never knew,_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true,_

_and the games you'd play you will never win_

_I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried Cause I heard it screaming out your name_

Justin’s POV

I fell for his bullshit. I should have known that what I had with Brian was a thousand times better than what he gave me. Floor picnics, cheap rings, and even cheaper words. I never had to forgive Brian he never promised me anything, but he offered me everything he had to give.

_Nothing compares, No worries or cares_  
Regrets and mistakes, They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?  
Never will I find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg, I'll remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead".

Brian’s POV

I hope he is happy and finds what he is looking for. I know I care about him enough to want his happiness. I never want to feel this love shit again it hurts too fucking much. I saw him today he didn’t look happy. I should have beat that fiddler’s ass. There was nothing noble in being a fucking martyr to this stupid reputation in Liberty backrooms.

_Hello from the other side, I must've called a thousand times_  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside, At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart, anymore

Justin’s POV

I can’t stop thinking about him. He is in my dreams hell he is in my fucking skin. I know how bad I hurt him. I can see it in his eyes. I found my operating manual. I miss him all the time. I want him but I guess he is over wanting me.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control, and I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
  


Brian’s POV

I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me. I miss his fucking smile. I hate that he isn’t in this bed with me. I miss his dirty shoes and ugly cargo pants. I need to hear his voice.

 

 _I know sometimes you're scared of the light_  
But how will you ever know if you never try  
There's something new inside my heart  
And it cries like a child whenever we're apart  
I've seen your face under every sky  
I find the less I look, more I find  
So let's go back there, back to the start  
Swear I'm never gonna leave you  
You're the only one I want  
  


Justin’s POV

I have him in my arms again. I understand what he wants from me and what he is offering me. I love him and I hope to never let anything separate us again. I promise to never play violin music in his presence again. He holds me like I matter in a language I understand.


End file.
